The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia plant botanically known as Fuchsia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sanifminiho’.
The new Fuchsia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Nishinomiya, Hyogo, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new mounding and freely branching Fuchsia cultivars with numerous flowers and attractive flower color.
The new Fuchsia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in 2004 in Nishinomiya, Hyogo, Japan of a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number auf2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number auq9, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Fuchsia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nishinomiya, Hyogo, Japan in October, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Nishinomiya, Hyogo, Japan and Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since November, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.